Romance For A Cat
by Twisted Ending
Summary: Post manga. Train and the gang have been living a fairly normal life since the incident with Creed. But, what happens when Train comes across a girl, more like him of the past then he thought possible. And what of the secrets she keeps? Train/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I thought the manga was great and everything, but come on! No real love story for Train? I mean the poor guy needs someone to snuggle with. So... This was made intended to continue after the duration of the Manga (not anime). And it basically introduces a lady into Train's eyes. (Sorry, but you don't meet her in this chapter though...) **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy. It took me forever to edit this and I'm still not completely pleased with it... So read, and review. Honestly constructive criticism is much appreciated. **

* * *

Romance for a Cat

Chapter one

"Who's This?"

"Gina, get table three, will ya?" called a middle-aged man from behind the bar. The apron he wore was frayed at the edges, showing extensive use. He was cleaning a glass as he observed the café with alert brown eyes. He had the gift of knowing exactly when customers were ready to order.

A girl turned when her name was called, long locks of wavy brown hair flipped in a ponytail as she did so. At a first glance she appeared to be in her late teens, new to the 18-year-old adult life style. Underneath thin, wire glasses, light blue irises full of friendliness and gentle knowledge, looked out over the café.

"Okay, James!" she called back brightly, natural pink lips accenting a pale face. As she walked to the table in question, a baby blue waitress skirt swished around her. She paused at a window seat booth where three people were seated.

"Hello, I am Gina, your waitress for this morning. Would you like to order any drinks?" Gina asked politely and taking out a notepad.

"Yes," said a man, looking to be the oldest of the three. Appearing to be in his thirties, he wore a cream suit, along with a matching hat, plucked upon near shoulder length green hair. Across his right eye was a black eye-patch.

"I'd like a coffee please; black and steaming."

"Milk, please," said a younger man in his early twenties sitting across from him. His brown hair was ruffled and almost covered stunning golden eyes. Underneath a dark blue vest, he wore a long sleeve cream-colored shirt. It was loose, but perfectly outlined his slim, muscled frame. A tattoo could be seen hiding underneath an open flap of cloth on the right part of his chest. Strapped on the thigh of his dark pants, was a gun holster. He gave Gina a small, but warm smile before turning to a young girl seated next to him.

"And, what would you like Princess?" he asked, giving her a sweet but slightly sarcastic look. She gave him an annoyed glance, violet eyes narrowing. This girl couldn't have been older then thirteen. She tossed her short golden hair and looked up at Gina.

"Soda, please."

"Okay, coming right up." Gina placed her pad back into her pocket and walked back toward the counter.

--

"So, do we have any new jobs?" asked the younger man. His partner sighed.

"Yes, Train… but it's only a small fry," he replied sourly.

"We still have debt to pay…" the girl muttered, her tone similar to that of a reminding mother.

"Eve, don't say that out loud! It's embarrassing as it is."

"Sorry Sven, but you could get us more jobs," Train said, hiding a snicker. At that moment Gina returned, carrying their drinks.

"Are you guys Sweepers?" she asked. Similar travelers – who had come before them, with similar stories – were often that, Bounty Hunters. Sweepers had become the common term, used in a sense that they swept away criminals. Gina set the soda, coffee, and milk down with a small clunk on the polished wooden table.

"Yeah," Train answered. He took his milk and chugged it, finishing in record time. He set the empty bottle down, and leaned back, at ease.

"It fits our lifestyle," Sven said giving Gina a searching gaze from underneath his hat. Gina nodded in understanding. She knew the type that drifted, appearing more then once in this café. She reached into her pocket again and drew out a small booklet. She held it out to a surprised Sven.

"Here, it's a booklet of people with bounties on their head as of this month. It should come in handy." She grinned. Sven took it, the paper cool to the touch. He flipped through it, and then looked up at her with a quizzical look on his face.

"As the gentleman that I am, I must ask, why would a lady, such as yourself, have something like this in her possession?"

"I'm a Sweeper as well."

"Why are you a Sweeper if you have this steady job?" Train asked, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"I like the double income," she replied. "And then, there's the thrill of catching some criminal, that's satisfying. Much better then staying at this place, serving people all day. It's easier with two part-time jobs." She smiled and walked to another to another table that she was hosting.

"I couldn't agree more with that waitress," Sven said chuckling. He took a sip of his coffee, the hot bitter liquid oddly refreshing as it ran down his throat.

"Train, can I see the book she left?" inquired Eve as she set her soda down.

"Sure Princess."

Eve examined the booklet, almost cheerfully. Her eyes scanned the mug shots of each criminal, making certain points when she found distinguishing marks. She made a mental note to lookout for them, using her implanted talent of a photographic memory. She never had to read the same book twice. She felt the nano-machines within her body spark slightly.

--

Gina slipped past a group of guffawing customers to come again to their table again.

"Would you like to order anything?" she asked as the noise behind her increased.

"Do you have any really large, but… really, really cheap plates?" asked Train, his tone hopeful and eyes bright. Sven chuckled as he lit a cigarette.

"Yes, we actually do, I shall get you one, and no smoking in this area of the café." She turned quickly and went behind the bar, and into the kitchen.

Train sighed and yawned. "Remember what they gave us at the last place? Sure, they were okay… but I mean, bread crusts?"

"Here." Gina was in front of them again. She set down a heaping plate full of soft bread crusts, an amused glimmer in her eyes.

"Bread crusts…" Train moaned. Gina raised her eyebrow.

"You want real food? Do you have money?" She gave a sly smile.

Train mocked a childish pout. "Fine, be that way," he mumbled tossing one of the sliced edges of bread into his mouth. Gina smirked and sat down next to Sven.

"So, what are your names? I'm on break."

"I thought you overheard our conversations, but I'm Sven Volfied, that there is Train Heartnet, and this is Eve."

"Pleased to officially meet you," Gina said as she smiled softly at each of them. It was best to become friends in her opinion; it would be safer that way if they met on a sweep job. Her eyes rested on Train, flickering from his cat like eyes, to the tattoo hiding on his chest, then to the gun holster.

"I see your gun is of extraordinary craftsmanship," she said as her eyes inspected the black metal, visible through the holster. "I think I recognize it! May I take a look at it?" she tentatively held out her hand. Train raised his eyebrow, apparently not expecting the request.

"Okay…"

He delicately unbuckled it and handed it to her, letting the cold metal slide off his hand. The former assassin exchanged a swift glance with Sven, who merely shrugged. Gina let out an exclamation of pleasure.

"Oh! Very nice… I heard Chronos made it… Eh, Hades right? I like it! Exceptionally well finished." Gina put her finger through the trigger, letting it dangle there. She inspected it with a professional eye.

"Well balanced."

She tossed the gun in the air and, with precision, caught the handle and pointed it toward the gap between Train and Eve.

"But, it's a few kilograms too heavy in the front, for me anyway."

She flipped it again, and offered the handle back to Train. He took it, looking a little amazed.

"Most people recognize me from the roman numeral thirteen tattoo on my chest… that I wear proudly!" he smiled and moved the flap of cloth away, showing it to her.

"You used to be an assassin, correct? I do a lot of research… uh… if I may ask, why does Sven have an eye patch?" she asked looking over at him curiously. Sven happened to be trying to light another cigarette. She took it out of his mouth and smothered it in the cream saucer.

Train cast an eye to Sven, asking for permission to spill his secrets. Sven glanced at Gina, inspected her for a moment, and then nodded.

"To hide his vision eye. I guess you know all of my secrets."

"A little, but not all of it. I learn things from overhearing customers and by mouth… not exactly the best idea of course, but still… I learn a lot of interesting news. No telling how much of it is true, of course," she said with a grin.

"Here, let me change out of my uniform. My shift is over… until the evening." She stood up and walked to an 'Employees Only' door. When she returned, less then five minutes later her apparel had changed severely. She was now wearing long jeans, along with a black shirt that was too sort, revealing a tight midriff. Her hair was out and loose, falling luxuriously over her shoulders.

As she walked by, it was hard not to notice a few of the male customers raise their eyebrows and the smirks of delight as their eyes rested on her. She sat down again next to Sven; both he and Train looked a little startled.

Eve looked up from the mug shot booklet she had been poring over. "Why are you dressed like that?" she asked curiously.

"Cause, it's what I normally wear, and I'm probably going to hunt after we've finished here." She stretched her arms and stifled a yawn.

"Aren't you going to get cold, dressed like that?" Eve asked, a puzzled expression upon her face as she surveyed Gina's large amount of exposed skin.

"I've never gotten sick." Gina smiled and leaned closer to her, an innocent look on. "Why? You think I should wear more?" she asked.

Eve shrugged, the curiousness fading as she looked back at the booklet. She couldn't be interested in it for very long, it was her business about how she dressed.

"Well, I always say, better safe then sorry," said Sven shrugging. Train shot him a bewildered look.

"When did you start saying that?"

"Now."

Gina burst into laughter, giggling at their amusing everyday chatter. "What? Don't I look hot in this outfit?" she asked.

Feeling a little flirtatious, a smirk curled around her lips. She flicked Sven's hat, causing it to fall back and off his head. He managed to catch it before it fell to the ground. He put it on again, meeting her eyes.

"As a gentlemen, I do not use that term." He coughed and continued, "But you are a fine young lady."

Gina leaned back in her seat, feeling comfortable against the soft leather. She crossed her legs and folded her arms. Gentlemen were often very hard to charm, or at least… she chuckled. The loser perverts were more fun… but a challenge? Interesting.

"So, do you guys have any plans?" she asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, get the bounty for the guys we catch, and try not to spend it all," Sven answered. Train was busy eating bread crusts again.

"Well, most of them should be really easy. They are either at a red light district, a bar, some gang hangout, or being stupid and trying to buy drugs," Gina said with an air of knowing the area.

Sven scratched his chin. "We don't have problems with the catch. Our favorite is the big timers… a challenge. Just, sometimes they aren't caught in perfect condition or there are complications, or… this idiot eats too much and too quickly for our budget."

Sven cast an irritated eye at Train, who was eating, did not notice. Gina borrowed the booklet from Eve and flipped through it for a moment.

"There is a 20,000 here in town…" she trailed off and glanced up at them. By the looks on their faces, they were less then pleased.

"A 20,000? You call that a big catch? You have got to be kidding me! A 50,000 is a small catch for us," Train exclaimed, finally looking up from his near demolished plate of bread crusts.

"Well, I didn't say it was big, did I?" Gina said sourly. "In a town a few miles out, there is a 200,000 we could hit."

"Now, that's more like it!" Train slapped his hands together in anticipation.

"After we finish this town, we'll go get him," Sven said.

Gina nodded in agreement, as if she was officially part of their trio. "Well, see ya. I've gotta go get me some money," she said cheerfully, standing up. She walked to the door, grabbed a black vest and hat from the coat stand and left, shutting the door softly.

--

"Well, that was interesting," said Sven, leaning back in his seat.

"Hum? Yeah, sure." Train began to finish off the bread crusts. It was a real wonder that he never gained any weight from the enormous amount of food that he consumed.

"She's interesting," said Eve.

"Well, shall we go then?"

"When I'mma done!" Train managed to choke out, his mouth full.

"If we wait until your done, we'll be stuck here for hours," said Eve, a hint of a tease in her voice.

"Don't worry Eve, he'll be done soon," said Sven as he surveyed Train's quickly emptying plate. Sven drained his coffee. The instant he set down the empty cup Train stood, his plate cleared.

"Well, I'm done. Let's go get that bounty before the lady catches him!"

"Indeed, lets go," said Sven and he dropped a few bills on their table as they left.

--

Gina walked through the crowd that had come upon the sidewalk. The sun above sent a heat wave down, beckoning the public outside. Men loosened their ties and teenage boys stripped their sweatshirts. She felt at ease, the perfect temperature. In her hand, she held the mug shot of man, in his early twenties. Chris Broken was a shoplifter. Not a high bounty, but no harm in easy cash. She glanced down at it again as she inspected the faces of a group of men, talking in excited tones. No luck.

"Should I try a bar?" she muttered absently to herself. Distracted, she looked up, and spotted Sven, Train, and Eve walking casually towards her.

"Hello, Gina, how goes it?" Sven asked tipping his hat toward her. Despite the weather, he hadn't taken off his suit jacket.

"Goes good, I'm thinking about trying a few bars… but I didn't think I'd find you guys here." She placed the mug shot into her back pocket and joined them, walking down the street, her blue eyes occasionally studying the men that passed.

"Well, it's a small town, easy to bump into familiar faces," Sven shrugged. Eve nodded in agreement smiling. Gina had passed as trustworthy enough. Train suddenly glanced over his shoulder, his muscles tense, catlike pupils narrowing. The troop stopped.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," Train responded, turning back to them with a reassuring smile, though still tense. Sven eyed him for a moment, and then nodded and they began walking again.

Gina turned to speak to Train, but he had gone. She looked behind her. Not even his retreating back visible through the crowd.

"What the? Where did Train go?"

"He disappears often," Sven told her, not giving it a second thought. It happened far too often for it to be of notice, especially after three years.

"Maybe he saw a girl," Eve suggested with a smirk. Sven roared with laughter causing passerby's to stare.

"The day a girl catches Train's eye is the day all Hell is breaking loose!"

"Don't underestimate the power of a woman Mr. Sven, We can work in odd and powerful ways," Gina said slyly. Sven chuckled.

"Well, she'll have to be something special."


	2. Something Special

**A/N: Well, after wrestling with my partner known as the 'procrastinator' I got it done! This one I am much more pleased with than the first chapter, first being that I actually got a chance to throughly edit it. But, I apologize if there are any minor mistakes... I can never seem to catch everything. Well, no one ever reads these things anyway... so onto the story! Please read and enjoy. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Comments, concerns, and constructive criticism are all welcome and will be addressed! \**

**Enjoy!**

**~Sarah **

* * *

Chapter 2

"Something Special"

The shingle rooftop was, surprisingly, cooler than the streets below. Though closer to the sun, a soft wind was able to sweep past, while the shops and buildings below blocked the refreshing breeze from the heat stricken public. This same breeze ruffled Train's brown hair, lifting it gently from his piercing golden gaze that was inspecting the public below.

The eyes he had felt on his back had drawn him here, his assassin blood awakening his senses. The presence felt had called him here, on this desolate rooftop tucked into a corner and out of view from the public, yet the perfect viewpoint to spot a potential target.

Now, he stood behind a woman, standing still as a statue from her perch of observation. Even though climate was relatively warm, she wore a black trench coat, the collar pulled high around her neck. Her body only in appearance was relaxed… he knew she was aware of every move he made, every shift of his weight. He knew by instinct that she was a killer… like him, so long ago.

"Who are you?"

"No one of importance." Her voice was soft and smooth, barely heard above the sound of the breeze sweeping past them. Sweet and flowing like honey in the morning. She remained in her statue, never taking her gaze from the crowded streets. Train walked quietly forward, coming to a rest by her side glancing at where her eyes landed.

"You're from Chronos, correct?"

"Maybe… Maybe not," She replied.

Intrigued, Train looked her individual up and down. She was young, younger than he was. Though, it was probably not by a great deal. Rich russet colored hair fell in elegant strands to her shoulders, glinting blonde and gold in the ever-present sunlight. Eyes of lustrous dark chocolate swirled with burgundy brought an ever-increasing secrecy about her. She was shorter than him by at least a head, and yet he could feel the assassin's lethal vibe emanating from her.

"Who are you?" Train inquired. "There isn't anyone in a town this size who could possibly be worth your valuable time."

"You sure about that?"

The girl, though young, was fully developed. Her cheekbones cast a young look about her face, keeping her face in its innocence. Yet, thin eyebrows and full lips brought a sophisticated edge about her. Handsomely tanned, her skin proclaimed the love of the suns rays while the coat failed to hide the appearance of a willowy figure. But, though Train analyzed her, he failed to find a Roman numeral marked upon her body… unless it was in a clothing covered part of her anatomy.

Chocolate eyes flashed in his direction before returning to their investigation. "You done scrutinizing me?" she asked.

"Almost."

Causally placing his hand on the handle of his gun, Hades, Train did another sweep. Nothing… There was no Numeral on her body that he could see.

"Find what you're looking for?" she asked finally turning toward him. She copied him for a brief moment, analyzing the possible threat beside her.

Train nodded, a smirk playing lazily about his mouth. "Yeah, I found what I was looking for."

"Leave me in peace, then?"

Train shrugged and turned around, walking to the edge of the roof. "See you around." And with that, he jumped disappearing from sight.

The girl turned, her eyes narrowing slightly at the spot where Train had disappeared. After a moment she turned her attention back to the crowd below, gazing intently at eh.

"I'd rather, I don't see you around, actually," she muttered distantly. "Now that the pest is gone, where is my little star?"

--

Train slipped back by Sven and the others down in the bustle of the streets below. Sven acknowledged him with a nod inquiring him of his disappearance with a look in his eyes. Train nodded in response and shrugged, indicating there was no problem at the moment. Eve looked back at him and rolled her violet eyes, but smiled all the same. Gina, however, when it was made clear to her he had returned, exploded.

"There you are! Why did you disappear like that? That's _DANGEROUS_, you know? Even if you are an ex-assassin!" she scolded severely.

Sven and Train exchanged a surprised glance at each other.

"Look, woman, I don't tell you how to live your life or that being a lone female bounty hunter is dangerous, so don't tell me how I should walk the line." Train stated, casting her a serious expression of warning. "What I consider to be dangerous and what you do are two vastly different things."

Gina refused to back down. "I can handle things better than you would think!"

Sven, sensing danger, stepped in-between the two before Train could growl a response.

"Gina, don't discuss with Train what is dangerous until you've taken a walk in his shoes, okay?" he asked giving the girl a forewarning look.

Gina blinked, and then muttered, "Okay." She sighed and looked back at Train feeling like maybe she had overreacted. "Sorry, Train," she mumbled.

Train nodded in accepting and let the subject drop instantly. "So, who are we sweeping today, Sven?" he asked cheerfully.

"Right," said Gina glancing at a bar a block a head. "About that, we should check that place." She pointed toward the bar ahead of them, a flashing neon sign underneath the name 'Chicks n' Drinks', read, 'Best drinks in town, Sexy babes, Hook up n' Get laid!' The place had the strong vibe of a strip club. A man outside was checking ID's and collecting an expensive entry fee.

"Looks like our guy, Jeff Slinger, might be in there. Huge drug dealer."

Train stiffened, suddenly alert, a wary an ominous feeling casting a premonition on the situation.

"Huge? How huge, exactly? Global?"

"Almost… He tends to do most of his dealing within bars of high value. Plus, he's a massive womanizer. So, an expensive bar with girls should be the perfect place to find the pervert," said Gina adjusting her hat causally.

"That's not what I meant," Train said rolling his eyes. "How well known is he, like among other dealers?"

"Very, when I was in the business…" she looked away and coughed, then continued. "… A while ago, everyone called him Sensei. Plenty of people want him dead for one thing or another."

Train gave an audible groan and ran his hand through his hair. Sven shot him an inquiring look, Eve mimicking him.

"Well, We'd better catch him before someone takes him out," Train grumbled and he walked with every intent of entering the bar though the front door. Gina grabbed his arm.

"Hey, you can't get in there without lots of money, unless of course you're working," she told him winking. "But, Eve can come if she wants to." Gina smiled down at her. Sven instantly stepped in front of the young girl, guarding her.

"No way.

"Why?" Eve asked surprised.

"Because, you might have to do some very bad things…" Sven muttered trailing off. Eve shrugged, their year of friendship causing her to trust him.

"Okay, I'll stay with Sven."

Gina rolled her eyes, mocking a pout. "You think I'm stupid enough not to protect her?" She smiled then, and walked around the bar to the ladies entrance. No one stopped her as she entered, the guard at the door merely nodding to her as she walked past. Easy as cake.

The bar was dimly lit, with no real lights, just an interesting canopy of color to bring the mood of sleaze into the place. Extensively furbished, the carpet was dark burgundy, accenting nicely with maroon walls. On a small stage, golden poles glinted as girls dressed in bare straps of clothing wrapped their supple forms around it. Music of deep base and vulgar lyrics blared from hidden speakers. Even though it was just after noon, there were a surprising number of men inside, a few hooting with glee as some girl provided him with a lap dance.

"The biggest womanizer in the place…" she muttered as she observed the place around her. The air was stuffy, having a twinge of alcohol and sex about it. Her eyes rested upon a man seated at a booth, flimsy dressed girls entertaining him as he himself drank booze. So far, he had the most women around him.

"That was easy."

Gina considered herself rather pretty, appealing to the male mind. That, combined with unnecessary flattery, should succeed in acquiring his attention. She tilted her head slightly to the side, and walked over to him, swinging her hips.

"So, this is what all the noise is about. A sexy man I haven't met yet. What a shame, I'm Yuri."

The man looked up at Gina, his eyes unfocused. He reeked of alcohol, the conclusion being that he was, obviously, drunk. Great, makes the job so much easier. His short brown hair was messed up, sticking up in odd places. He looked to be in his mid thirties. The girls clustered around him nodded to Gina and left, allowing her to swoop in.

Gina sat beside him, draping her legs over him and buying him more drinks. She sweet-talked and sucked up to him, effectively seducing him.

"Want to, go back to my place?" she whispered his ear. He chuckled deeply.

"Yeah… s-sure baabe. What's' ever you wants…" he grumbled his words slurring heavily. Gina had to help him stand up, the drunken man leaning heavily on her.

--

Outside, Train was pacing back and forth, his golden gaze glancing down all roads and alleyways… frequently.

"Train, it looks like your expecting an ambush or something! Come on, relax a bit."

Train's pace didn't slow, nor did he give Sven any indication that he had heard him.

"Just, enjoy the show! It's hilarious; she's got the wrong guy! You would've thought she'd have looked at the mug before going in!" Sven chuckled, holding up a mug shot of a completely different man than the one Gina was, at the moment, seducing. Jeff slinger was in his late thirties, early forties, his black hair streaked with gray strands. In addition to that, a plum face gave you an idea of his approximate size.

Train barely glanced at it, intent on his guard. Abruptly, he stopped moving. He was staring at someone walking smoothly towards the ladies entrance, her russet hair falling in tresses of blonde and gold, licking the tops of her bare shoulders. A soft cream shirt frilled about her arms, swooping low to express her bust, shamelessly exposing the top of her soft breasts as to – no doubt – arose male stimulus. It ended in frills again, stopping short of her belly button to show off a flat midriff. A white plaited miniskirt swished lightly about her thighs.

The guard at the back who was looking at the girls had a smile of lust and pleasure so wide that it was visible from where he was in the distance. He bowed her in, his eyes following her as she walked past.

Train watched as she turned her head to look at him, pausing right before the entrance. She winked an eye of chocolate and slipped into the club smirking softly.

Sven whistled softly from behind him, he had seen her too.

Train however, stared after her, his face a mixture of shock and horror. As if his body was moving of its own accord he made to follow her with Sven grabbed his shoulder just in time.

"You can't go in," he said taken aback. "Do you know her?"

"I can't be sure… but, I think I recognize her and, I think she's going to take out our man!" Train growled breaking free of Sven's grip.

"Wait! How are you going to get in? We don't have any money!" Sven called behind Train's retreating back.

"I'll find a way," Train yelled back and he turned down an alleyway that would take him directly to the back entrance of the bar.

There, a drunken man was puking violently unto a dumpster can. Two barely dressed girls were with him, one patting his back. They were giggling.

"Taka-san, I think you had too much to drink."

Train sighed, resigning himself to the task before him. Straightening up, he took off his blue vest and tossed it quietly into a discrete corner of the alleyway for later pick up. He opened some of the buttons on his shirt, exposing more of his muscular chest and ran his fingers through his hair, ruffling it up with a sense of style. Talking on the walk of a businessman, he made his way forward, approaching the girls. He adopted a soft smile.

As he neared, the girls looked up, their eyes surveying his image carefully. Their eyes flickered to each other before resuming setting him in their sights, smiling up at him in an approving way.

"Hello ladies," he bowed. "I seem to have forgotten my wallet at home and they won't let me in, so, now I can't enjoy your company." He smiled an apology.

The girls giggled and after nodding to each other, took his hands. They pulled him inside with them. "Then, come in with us."

--

Gina still had no clue she had the wrong guy. She was slowly leading the man out of the bar, the drunkard leaning on her as he swayed dangerously. Once outside the building she looked up at Sven who burst into silent laughter. The man she was supporting stumbled and she was forced to grab onto his arm. He swung his hand around, trying to get a more… pleasurable… part of the body to hold on to. Gina's face darkened and with a simple punch of the face, the man was knocked to the ground.

"Where is Train?" she asked icily as she glared at her fallen charge.

"He snuck in with some girls," Sven responded failing to mention the exact reason.

Gina snatched the mug shot from Sven. "Now, lets see how much…" Her face fell. She was silent for a moment, comparing the mug shot to the man so drunk he had fallen unconscious on the floor. Her face colored with a magnificent crimson blush.

"Why didn't you tell me it was the wrong guy?!" she wailed.

"Hey, I can't go in there and I can't tell in case I alert the real one," Sven said chuckling good-naturedly.

"You're horrible! That was embarrassing!"

--

Train slid himself easily into the main pub, his arms slung casually over the shoulders of the two girls that had slipped him in. He scanned the room with his golden catlike eyes and even as he watched, his target left one of the side rooms that were used when a man wanted private quality time with the opposite sex.

"Ladies, could you excuse me for a moment?" he asked smiling down at them.

"Sure thing, handsome," they whispered into his ear before attaching themselves to the new customers walking through the door.

Train slipped through the people and caught his goal before she could walk out the door, his hand curling tightly around her waist.

"Well, please have a drink with me," he said smoothly, bushing some of the dusted brown strands from her ear.

"Maybe next time. I'm in a hurry," she whispered back sweetly, her voice flowing seductively.

"Oh, I bet you are," Train muttered darkly. He steered her into a private corner in the back of the room, away from the hubble and noise. Train boxed her into the corner, holding her dark eyes with his.

"Why are you here? What does the agency have against this man?"

"Oh? You talk as if you already know who I am."

"I know what work you do. I was like you once. All this man does is sell a few drugs and get a few girls to sleep with him, it's hardly worth your precious time."

"Look, you don't know the circumstance and I really don't care. It's a job and all I know is that I get paid for it."

"Unless I catch him first, I need him alive."

Train let go of her and she started to walk toward the door. "Have fun trying to," she said turning around. "Just don't hold a grudge against me for it." And with that, she walked out the door slipping on her black trench coat at the same time. Suddenly she was running.

A scream pieced through Train thoughts and he whirled around to se a girl dash out of the room his target had left seconds before he cornered her. He ran toward it, his heart beating with the disappointing knowledge that he was too late. He paused in front of the door, looking into the mess within. He groaned and punched the wall next to him. Jeff Slinger was lying on the carpet in a pool of his own blood, staining the maroon carpet.

--

"He's dead," he told Sven and the others once he had rejoined them. Sven cursed under his breath and Gina adopted a pouting expression. Eve merely shrugged, brushing a strand of golden hair behind her ear.

"It happens."

"Yeah."

"So… who should we make our next target?"


	3. Song of the World

**A/N: Well I am just on a roll tonight! I posted 'Akemi's Golden String' and 'Romance for a Cat' chapters? I'm out of my mind!! Well, I hope you like… Yes, I know this chapter will keep you guessing. I apologize for the shortness of it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three

"Song of the World"

The end of the day came quick, the group lost in their fun. Only a few cheep gang members and felons had been captured, but money was money. Gina bade them farewell as they passed her apartment complex, leaving Sven, Train and Eve to travel to their motel alone.

The place was cheep, as they had only been able to afford the necessities of life.

Train leaned against the chipped open windowsill, staring out at the clear warm night. Eve, at the moment, was taking a shower in the dirty bathroom. Sven was smoking at the faded wooden table, watching Train with a critical eye.

"The Creed business is finished, right?"

Train nodded mutely.

"You know Train, how old are you now? Twenty-three, right? Maybe you should think about getting a girlfriend of something. You're not in trouble with Chronos anymore, it could be possible."

"When I find her, you'll know," Train responded. He sighed and walked over to the small fridge the room had and took out a bottle of milk, as was his habit. With a nod toward Sven, he disappeared out the window.

He used to this every night during the Chronos days. Stand on the roof and watch the nightlife, ever alert for the call that might summon him. Drinking a bottle of milk with the stray white cat that always joined him. He sighed heavily and sat down upon the shingle rooftop. The crystal orb that hung in the sky illuminated all of the surroundings, touching upon the town with a soft white touch.

"Uta wo Utaou…" _Let's sing a song…_

Train turned, his whole soul immediately drawn to the sound of the voice. The melody, the song, the feeling in his aching heart… they all reminded him of her.

"Daichi no uta wo…" _The song of the Earth…_

"Saya?" he whispered, his throat choking on the words. It wasn't possible… she was dead! He must be dreaming! And yet, the words continued to flow into him, continued to call out into the night. He jumped to his feet, staring at the woman standing on the rooftop two blocks down. It wasn't Saya… it was the assassin girl! Train stared, frozen. How could she know that song?

"Kaze wo idakou…" _Hold the wind in your arms…_

It was her song! The words the melody, all a carbon copy of her sweet lullaby. How could this young assassin know this tune? He glanced up at the moon, shinning vibrantly above them, and then to her. He listened quietly, his heart accelerating, thumping wildly within his chest, Saya filling his mind's eye.

"Hikari abite…" _Bask in the light…_

Train took a deep gulp of air, trying to calm his jumbled mind. Relaxing slightly, he quietly jumped from rooftop to rooftop, a shadow of the night prowling quietly toward his prey. He came to a standstill behind her, her eyes closed and composure calm. Yet again, she wore her trench coat, pulled closed over whatever assortment of clothing she had chosen to wear.

"Hoshi wa mata taki, mochi wa kirameku…" _The stars are twinkling, shinning down upon the streets…_

"Beautiful singing," Train remarked calmly.

Her eyes opened and the music was suddenly cut off. She turned, her chocolate eyes inquiring of him. The moon above them was causing Train's golden eyes to shine.

"I was sitting on my roof when I heard you. A friend of mine used to sing that song, almost mistook you for her." He smiled gently and stepped toward her. "What is your name?"

"I am Laila Paka, the Night Beauty, Mr. Black Cat," she said with a hint of a tease. She gave him a mock bow as she introduced herself, then straightened up, fixing him with an expression of curiosity.

"I'm too well known by that name, it seems. I'd rather people call me by my actual name."

"Indeed, Train Heartnet but, as it were, the past will not let go of you," she said speaking softly. She could read the sincerity in his golden orbs; Train could feel it… she was looking into the very depth of his soul with a gaze so soft and knowing.

"My past is in the past. There is nothing I can do about what has already been done. All I need to worry about is the future."

Laila looked away. "If only it were that simple," she whispered as if to herself. Moving swiftly and suddenly, she melted into the darkness like a shadow. No sound betraying her sudden departure.

"Laila, hm? Train muttered absently as he took another swig of his milk. He could feel the insane impulse to follow her, to track her… but decided against it. For now…

--

Laila stealthily entered her small hotel room through the open window. Her room, was well, average. Through the gloom a bed could be seen curling around the edge of the window, with covers of green forests. She shrugged out of her coat, laying it on the small desk between the bed and the cream painted wall and tossed her shoes lazily on the floor in the corner of the room. She walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her, turning the showerhead on behind the slowly yellowing curtain.

As steam began to slowly fill the room, Laila slipped out of her clothes, placing them in a corner where water wouldn't soak them. She elegantly stepped into the shower and as the hot water drenched her body the thoughts so carefully smothered rose to the surface in an angry wave.

This was the third time he'd approached her! Why couldn't he just get on with his _normal _life and leave her to accept hers? Laila clenched her fist, pressing against the ceramic tiles boxing her in. He should know better… but then she reasoned… he didn't have a clue. No, why would he have a clue? She dropped her hand and ran it across her neck, resting on a tattoo. The small black quarter-moon curled around the shoulder attaching to the neck, a red rose blooming at its center.

No Chronos tattoo marked her skin, reason being that she worked for no such organization. Private party… or so he called himself…

The hot water had long since numbed her skin while she had been lost in her thoughts and it was high time she left its watery jets. She turned the shower off and stepped out grabbing one of the cream towels hanging on the rack. She exited the bathroom, the hot steamy air mixing with the sudden shock of cold. From the small closet by the door, she pulled out some spare clothing and changed into some shorts and a black tank top.

Squeezing the water from her hair, Train yet again entered her mind. Yes, she had to admit that at the club he had good reason for talking with her… but tonight on the rooftop? Laila thought about his golden eyes, friendly and free of care… the gentle way his words passed through her ears. Yes, she admitted he was handsome. Yes, she admitted she envied him. She shook her head violently and tossed the used towel into the hamper.

But for him to even mention her tonight… It brought a pain to her heart, a vicious and aching sorrow… one that would take forever to heal.

She crawled into the bed, clutching the over washed covers to her slim figure.

"Happy Birthday," she whispered as a single tear escaped her chocolate eye.


	4. Orange Juice and a Milk

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I had a lot on my plate at the moment ^^" Namely school and illness… so without further a do, here is the next chapter in Romance for a Cat.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

"Orange Juice and a Milk"

--

"Aright guys, what do you want for breakfast?" asked Gina as, with a flourish, she whipped out her note pad. Around her the café was buzzing with excitement, discussing the death of Jeff Slinger that had occurred the day before. The gang was seated, as usual, at a window booth, trying to ignore the hub around them. But at Gina's words, Sven looked up from the newspaper he had been poring over, the headline: "Jeff Has Bit the Dust!"

"We still don't have any money," Eve muttered quietly, looking up at Gina with a slightly depressed expression. They had been forced to spend what they had on gas, maintenance, and the hotel room.

"I'll just put it on Sven's tab," Gina said with a smile. Sven shot her a frown and she laughed. "Relax, I'm kidding. It's on the house, employees discount!"

"Great!" Train exclaimed perking up and instantly placing an order for a rather large seafood plate complete with milk.

"This is much appreciated," Sven said, tipping his hat cordially to her. Gina merely shrugged and scribbled away on her notepad.

"No big deal."

Sven smiled lightly and placed an order for some black coffee and waffles while Eve eagerly requested pancakes and orange juice. Gina nodded and dashed away to place their orders.

"We seem to have found ourselves a new member to the trio," Train muttered and he leaned back in his seat, smiling slightly as though the thought amused him.

Eve nodded happily. "Maybe she'll join us."

"She could…" Sven started. "But, then we'd have to make this place our base… and we don't want that," he interjected looking thoughtful. Train turned to look out the window, as though lost in thought. It wasn't that he didn't want her to join… it might be a good thing. But if they could barely afford for three of them, how would four fare?

Gina came back then with their orders, placing them expertly in front of each person. For a few seconds, Train was oblivious to the fact that food had actually been placed in front of him. Gina waved her hand comically in front of his face.

"Earth to Train," she snapped. Train jerked his head towards hers and blinked. Then, realized there was food and began shoving it down his throat, though the same far away expression clouded his features once again. Gina rolled her eyes and left to serve her other customers.

"Train…" Eve asked.

Train looked up and saw her looking expectantly at him as though waiting for an answer.

"Sorry, what were we talking about?" he asked after a moment's pause.

Sven and Eve stared at him for a second. Sven shook his head and muttered something regarding the 'head in the clouds' expression, before continuing his conversation with Eve in whether Gina joining was a good idea.

"So," Sven asked Train once he had gotten the gist of the conversation. "Should we ask her to join us and use this place as our base? Or should we explore a different course of action, or forget the matter entirely?"

--

Laila walked into the café, pulling her dark coat closer to her as she did so, her trained eyes flashing around the installment warily. Normally, she avoided public diners, but to her luck, her fridge in the hotel had run out of food. And there was no point in restocking it as she expected that she would be leaving soon.

So, forced to brace civilization, she slipped into a booth in a far corner, near the exit and where she could see every corner of the small diner. Not five minutes later Gina walked over, acknowledging her.

"I'll be right with you," she assured with a smile and she went to fetch a glass of water for another customer.

Laila nodded absently and picked up the plastic menu in front of her and halfheartedly glanced at the selections. She already knew what she wanted. At that moment, Gina returned, her notepad out as she approached.

"Decided what you shall be having today, ma'am?" she asked with a pleasant smile.

"Uh… yes. A bottle of milk and a poppy seed muffin," Laila rounded off, placing her menu back onto the wooden table surface. Gina nodded and scribbled her request down.

"That it for today?"

Laila nodded and Gina disappeared, dropping the order at the counter before walking to the opposite side of the café.

Laila cast her eyes again around. She did not like cafes. The only public installment that sent shivers down her spine… odd, she knew for someone like her. It wasn't the amount of people as she'd been in crowds fifty times larger. It wasn't the public dinning as she was a sucker for bars and late night French restaurants. Maybe it was the fact that her whole life had changed in one… or that she had been told of her sister's death in one that had changed her opinion of them forever.

Her eyes darted to people moving in and out, to people standing or talking too loud. The faster she got out of here, the better. It was perhaps because of her constant surveillance that, like lightning, her eyes darted to a young man with scruffy brown hair, who stood to as the waiter a question. He was directed to the men's restroom and as he walked across the café, Laila recognized him. Train Heartnet. She gave her thanks when he didn't look her way.

Gina came then, interrupting her thought process. She sat down a small platter with her order upon it and grinned. "Enjoy! If you need anything else, just ask."

Laila nodded and took a bite of her muffin as the waiter dashed away again. Ah, the familiar taste was indeed, very calming. She sipped her milk and sunk lower into her chair. If she could help it, she'd rather that Black Cat, Train, didn't notice her sitting here. She could just imagine all the commotion and problems that could spew out of their confrontation. Said man, walked back to his booth without a glance toward her, and Laila released a breath of relief. She strained her ears, trying to hear what they were talking about, but the noise in the Café was nearly deafening now.

--

"Well, lets check if there are any other good targets within our reach and ask Gina what she thinks," Train suggested. Sven nodded and waved the young waiter over.

"Would you like to join our group?" Sven asked, very bluntly. Gina paused and thought for a moment. Then, she nodded. Eve broke out into a wide smile.

"I heard tell that a few big hits came into town last night – my resources are reliable – we should try and catch 'em before they leave today," Gina said to them in an undertone. She glanced down at her watch. "Well, my shift is over, back in a sec." She left them.

"Remember, we will have to move out of this town sooner of later in order to sweep higher rewards," Eve remarked. Sven nodded, sighing heavily.

"Eve is right."

Train looked up from his clean plate and watched Gina stride back to them; dressed in black pants and a light shirt styled to have only one sleeve.

"Well, a few days here and then Miss Gina will have to decide if she wants to join us when we ditch town. Sound good?" he asked, directed his question toward the Miss herself.

"I want to join." Gina replied immediately. "It wouldn't be the first time I've left a town. Plus, it's only a waitress job, I don't get much working on it part time."

"Then it's settled, lets decide whom we're sweeping today," Sven said, smacking his hands together.

"Um… how about Greg Cloud? The bounty's for 300,00 yen," Gina said and she took out a mug shot from her pocket. It was a man that was at least in his 40's. A small goatee with grey streaks adorned his face, complementing his dark head of hair.

"That's a nice sum. Lets get him," Eve stated.

Train nodded and they all stood, Gina dashing to grab her affects from the back room. Train sighed and looked up toward the door and watched as a girl with short russet hair walked toward the door. Train stared.

"Hey!" he called, walking over to her. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he blocked her way out.

"What are you doing here?" she countered defensively.

Train chuckled lightly. "A friend of ours happens to work here. I say, it seems as if you are following me." Train smirked and watched the irritation flash across her face, the rolling of her chocolate eyes completing the picture.

"Keep dreaming. I just needed breakfast. Now, if you will excuse me," she moved to walk around him, but Train mimicked her movements, blocking her path.

"Don't you think it to be odd that we keep meeting?"

"You're the one who keeps coming over! Plus, this is a small town. Now, I must get going" she said impatiently, trying to walk around him. He followed her, stopping her progress.

"Aw, come on! Won't you talk to me at least a little bit?"

"As you very well know, people like me can't afford to make friendly connections."

"As you know, I did."

"Ah, but I am not you. And I do not work with the people you did." With that statement hanging in the air she managed to slip out the door. Train tried to follow her, but Gina grabbed his shirt and tugged him back to their group.

"You should leave the customers alone, you know?"

"Wait, wasn't that the young lady from the red light district? The one who walked into the bar Jeff Slinger was in?" Sven asked curiously. He tried to light a cigarette, but even as he got it to light, Gina took it from his mouth and stamped on it.

"Who? Oh… who cares? Lets go get our guy!" Gina exclaimed and Sven shook his head, disbelievingly.

--

Laila slowed to a walk once she was sure that Train wasn't following her.

"Stalker," she mumbled distractedly, and then a smile graced her lips. It faded away far too quickly.

She had meant what she had said. A friendly connection was not an option she could risk making. It was too dangerous. Ironically, she knew Train's past very well. His encounter with Creed and… Saya…

Her heart had filled with joy to receive news of her beloved sister only to be shattered into a thousand pieces when her murder had been shared in the same hour. Her heart ached for her older sibling and now she could only feel her presence when she sang the lullaby their mother had sung to them. But now, she was dead. Cold and in her grave… Leaving Laila very alone her Hell.

She shook her head. No, she was in a very different situation than the one Train had been in while with Chronos…


	5. Some Cash Earned

**A/N: Wow! I am so Sorry! I haven't had any time to edit so this has been kinda sitting on the shelf for a few weeks. I also apologize for the shortness of it... Hopefully I can make that up to you in the next chapter. I want to thank everyone who gave a review on this story, they are much appreciated. Enjoy!**

**Sarah**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 6**

**"Some Cash Earned"**

**--**

"Why can't we have the key to his room if he hasn't left it for days? Aren't you worried about him?" Gina asked slightly annoyed.

They were at the front desk of an apartment building, 'Elsie Prospects'.

Greg Cloud

Age: 43

Record: multiple offenses of possession, robbery, assault, and drug dealing.

Last known physical appearance: Dark haired, short length. A small goatee with grey streaked hairs. Dark brown eyes. Rather short and of stocky build.

Reward: 300,000 yen

Elsie Prospects was the last known location of Mister Greg Cloud, such information that had been extracted – by Train – from one such lower class dealer. Upon entry the apartment building it was inexplicably obvious why no cop would search for a culprit making thousands and thousands in the game. Ugly gray-blue paint pealed from the walls in the foyer and the moth eaten sofas released bursts of dust whenever someone was brave enough to sit within their confines. However, according to resources, this dump was indeed the home of Mister Cloud.

"I'm not allowed to give the key to strangers. I'm sorry Miss," replied the clerk, not sounding sorry at all. The phone rang, and the stricken lady answered it, her wizened face indicating to Gina that the conversation was over.

Gina, fuming, turned back to the group. "Fine," she said icily, "Doesn't matter, what room is he in?"

"Room number… 208 on floor four," Sven answered. With that statement still hanging in the air, they left and hurriedly walked toward the run down staircase (The elevator had looked _very _unsafe).

Reaching floor four with their breath still intact, the group walked down the hallway, their eyes flashing to each room number. Finally, they paused before a room with faded yellow letters reading Room 208. Gina, impatient as ever, banged roughly on the door.

No answer.

She banged on it again.

No answer.

"Mr. Cloud? Open this door at once! I'll break it down!" she threatened.

"I'll do it!" and without waiting for confirmation, Train dodged around her and kicked the door with such force as to cause it to swing wide, a small dent where his foot had impacted.

Gina pouted mockingly, "That's the fun part…"

Train shrugged and drew Hades from its holster, entering the dark apartment first. Gina followed him, drawing her own gun. Sven followed last with Eve beside him.

"Greg Cloud! Come out with your hands up, we are armed and will not hesitate to fire!" Sven called through the silent room.

"Greg Cloud! We know you're in here. Come out already," Train said loudly, walking causally through the small flat.

No response. They searched the apartment, checking each room twice – there were only three rooms. Eventually, Eve got annoyed and started opening random cabinets and drawers as though expecting to find him stashed in one. Gina and Train laughed while Sven discouraged her from doing something so ridiculous… until she found Greg hiding in a closet.

"Hello," he said, and he held his hands up, his face laced with sweat.

--

"Geez, for 300,000 he sure was easy," Gina muttered as they left the station, their reward in hand.

"He was," Sven agreed.

"No matter, we got the money and not a lot of trouble from it," Eve put in.

Train shrugged, seemingly bored. "Be nice if it took some effort though," he mumbled dejectedly. His statement was ignored.

"So, what shall we do with our pay day?" Gina asked, her pale blue eyes bright.

"A fourth goes to debt, a fourth for food, and a fourth for the car. The rest goes into saving for emergency," replied Sven.

"What? No recreation?"

"We can't afford it!"

"Aw, you guys never have fun? Don't you ever kick back or anything? Well, you guys are in luck since I have plenty because of working double," Gina said, a triumphant grin slowly spreading across her face.

"What did you have in mind?" Sven asked cautiously, his eyebrow raising.

"Well, there is one good club here in town. It's a pretty nice dance club." Gina smiled. "I think we should celebrate there before moving onto a different town. Don't you?"

Sven and Train exchanged apprehensive expressions.

"I don't… normally dance," Train muttered. Sven nodded, and then coughed, scratching the back of his neck.

"Two gentlemen who can't dance? How depressing."

"I didn't say that! We just… don't _usually_ dance," Sven interrupted. Gina raised her eyebrow skeptically, and Sven stood straighter.

"Alright, we'll accept your proposal," Sven stated.

"We what!?" Train exclaimed.

"Alright. Tonight then," Gina grinned and turned to Eve. "Want to come with me and get ready?"

Eve opened her mouth, paused and glanced at Sven before nodding. "Sure!" she said smiling.

"Well then, let's go see if we can surprise these boys." And Gina took Eve's hand, leading her away from the two – socially awkward by now – men.

-

-

-

Laila paced about her room, her muscles tight with trepidation with impatience underlying the feeling. Her eyes shot toward the clock every few minutes, as though counting the minutes inching by.

The sound of a phone vibrating upon wood caught her attention at once and she snatched it almost violently off the bedside table. There was a new text message. She slipped it open immediately and read the text quickly.

'Good job. Night's off.'

She closed it slowly, as though suddenly released from her anxiety. She laid it gently back onto the table and smiled.

It was party time.


End file.
